Princess Coron'atus
Princess Coron'atus of the Mantodea Empire is the 14 year old daughter of An'assa Dia'bolica and granddaughter of the late An'assa Formo'sana. She is also an apprentice of the Sha'ard mages. Coron'atus is hailed throughout the mantodea as The Orchid of the Empire not only for her beauty but also her possession of magic, a rare trait among mantodea, prompting many to view her as some sort of "chosen one". Raised within the underground hive of her people in Sand Coffin, Coron'atus longs to explore the outer world and see what other life exists on Aileron, namely humans. However, her mother forbids this, bearing her own deep seated hatred for humans due to their actions in the Human-Mantodea War. Physical description Like most mantodea, Coron'atus appears like a giant anthropomorphic mantis-like creature. She has four legs, two arms, a set of antennae on her head and large eyes. Unlike most of her kind, Coron'atus sports a unique pink and white coloration. She also possesses purple body markings, indicating her as royalty. Personality Coron'atus is sweet, generous and kind-hearted, making her greatly adored by her people. However, she also sports a curiosity towards the outside world and humans, something her mother greatly disapproves of. Due to her youth, she is rather naive and immature and occasionally selfish, willingly releasing Shizuka Hattori and Ryan Murphy in order to sate her own curiosity despite the potential threat the pair held to her hive. Despite this, Coron'atus is friendly and charming to nearly everyone she meets. However, she can easily be pushed into a state of aggression if she senses that she and her friends are in danger. Abilities Powers *'Magic:' Coron'atus was born with the rare ability to perform magic, a gift once bestowed upon her kind by spirits but had now become a rare trait. She has yet to complete her training with the Sha'ard mages and become a Sha'ard herself, but Coron'atus is capable of achieving many things with her powers. **'Levitation:' She can magically levitate objects and people. **'Energy blasts:' She can also fire concentrated blasts and projectiles of energy. **'Barriers:' She can also generate powerful force fields to shield herself and others from harm. **'Appearance alteration:' In order to blend in with humans and not draw attention to herself, Coron'atus can magically alter her appearance into that of a human. *'Durable exoskeleton:' She possesses a thick and durable exoskeleton that is strong enough to protect her from most physical attacks. *'Body shedding:' She is able to shed her exoskeleton and emerge in a new body. Though this heals any injuries she has, it takes some time for her new exoskeleton to harden and become resistance to physical attacks. *'Heat resistance:' She is naturally resistant to the intense heat of the Sand Coffin's natural environment. *'Seismic sense:' She has the ability to detect and perceive vibrations in the earth. *'Wallcrawling:' She is able to easily climb along walls and ceilings and cling to those surfaces with ease. *'Flight:' The long wings in her abdomen allows Coron'atus to achieve flight and even hover in place. *'Omnidirectional vision:' Her large eyes allow them to see from all directions at once. *'Enhanced senses:' With the antennas on her head and feelers on her arms and legs, Coron'atus is capable of picking up smells at a greater degree than regular humans. In addition, she can detect changes in air-pressure and detect movement around them. Skills *'Burrowing:' The mantodea natural diggers and can easily tunnel beneath the surface. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability while shedding:' Like most mantodea, Coron'atus is vulnerable during the process of shedding her exoskeleton. Her new exoskeleton will take time to set and harden, leaving her vulnerable to physical attacks. Trivia *Coron'atus' name derives from the scientific name for the orchid mantis, Hymenopus coronatus. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Mantodea Category:Aileron